With the rapid development of science and technology and the demands for life, the earphone has been widely applied in telephone communication, music transmission, and the like. Especially the appearance of wireless Bluetooth earphone helps people get rid of the dependence of headphone cable.
Bluetooth is a radio technology for short-range (usually within 10 m) devices communications, by which the information can be exchanged wirelessly between various devices, such as mobile phones, PDA, wireless earphones, laptops, peripherals and other related equipments.
Bluetooth earphone is a hands-free earphone based on the Bluetooth technology, which allows the users to get rid of annoying cables and to speak freely. The Bluetooth earphone has, since its appearance, become an outstanding tool to improve the efficiency of the mobile commerce.
However, in one aspect, the conventional Bluetooth earphone is an independent device, which is separated from other electronic devices such as mobile phones, thus it is inconvenient for carrying and cannot be properly placed if not in used. In addition, subject to volume restrictions, the battery of conventional Bluetooth earphone is limited and may not be charge in time, which results a poor endurance of conventional Bluetooth earphone.